newlegacyincfandomcom-20200214-history
NewLEGACYinc Wiki:NL WWE (2k14 Universe)
The newLegacy 2k14 is the latest universe that came from Jericho222 wanting to do a random matched WrestleMania XXX event which then was followed by 2 and 1/2 random matched pay per views. History (Canon) Sin Cara Era Following the murders of WWE General Mangers Brad Maddox and Vickie Guerrero, Sin Cara and Brock Lesnar (who were suspects to the murder but, neither were found guilty) were but in a match at WrestleMania XXX for the position of General Manager of the WWE. Sin Cara would go on to win the match after his own manager Aksana would attack Cara and align herself with The Wolfpac. Sin Cara would go onto book the rest of WrestleMania (mostly by pointing at random superstars in the back as well as randomly selecting match types). Although, Sin Cara's booking style came with controversy; the event went on to make $623,995,137 (in ticket sales as well as popcorn sales) and was considered to be one of the best WrestleMania to date. WrestleMania also brough forth the return of former WWE, WCW, and TNA booker; Vince Russo who returned to the WWE after a fifteen year hiatus with the company. Cara-Russo Era Coming off the surprisng (due to newly apointed WWE General Manager Sin Cara's unique booking style) success of WrestleMania XXX despite the death of wrestlers Chris Hero and Batista, along with the return of booker Vince Russo. This brought the company to a new era: The Cara-Russo Era. This era was hyped to be more random as before and with ten times the amount of swerves than the wrestling fans have ever seen before. The two would make due on this promise at Extreme Rules with such random and swervy (sic) endings as what would become to known as the Sin Cara Screw Job when K. Malik Shabazz Austin (Formerly "Stone Cold" Steve Austin was just inches away from claiming Mexican Championship and most importantly to Austin, the right to beat Debra. The screwjob came when the championship and breifcase was all of the sudden raised from K. Malik Shabazz Austin's reach as cookies fell on the former Undisputed WWE Champion (Now known as The BIG Gold). Controversy would rise again as during Payback (The 3rd PPV under Sin Cara's booking and second of the duo of Cara and Russo) the event lost power numerous times during the multi-day extravaganza. As of know, it is unknown as to how the event lost power so suddenly. Suspects of the loss of power included, JBL, K. Malik Shabazz Austin, Triple-H, and at one point Kofi Kingston (who's name was cleared after it was decided that he was "Too nice a Jamacian man to do something like this"). However, it was soon revealed that the power cut was caused by "Cotton Eye" Joe Hennig and, to the shock of everyone, Kofi Kingston, who formed the New West Ofrica, a group created to take down the Cara-Russo regime. The power was cut off once again, however Hennig and Kofi were in the ring, meaning that they had a third man working for them. Rumors are cirulating that the wrestling fans may have their answer come Day 3 (Date to be decided) of the event. Roster Male Roster Diva's Roster Champions